White Queen (Emma Grace Frost)
Algemene info Echte naam: Emma Grace Frost Aliassen: Black Queen, Emms, White Queen, Perfection, Shadow, the Dark Shadow Nationaliteit: Amerikaanse Herkomst of krachtbron: Mutant Affiniteit/groepsconnecties: File:Cabal (Dark Illuminati).jpg|Cabal (Dark Illuminatie) File:X-Men (Dark X-Men) (Earth-616).jpg|Dark X-Men File:None.jpg|Frost International File:Generation X 01.jpg|Generation X (docent/schoolhoofd) File:Uncanny X-men 454.jpg|Hellfire Club (Inner Circle) File:Hellions early version.jpg|Hellions (Massachusetts Academy) (docent/schoolhoofd) File:New X-Men Hellions Vol 1 1 Textless.jpg|Hellions Training Squad (docent/schoolhoofd) File:X-men New Force.jpg|X-Men Bekende relaties: Winston Frost(vader, overleden), Hazel Frost (moeder, overleden), Cordelia (zus), Adrienne (aka White Queen, zus, overleden), Christian Frost (broer), Steven (zwager, overleden), Stepford Cuckoos (klonen, "dochters") Krachten: Emma Frost bezit verscheidende telepathische talenten. Ze kan gedachten lezen, haar gedachten in de geesten van anderen projecteren, psionische krachtstralen projecteren die geen fysieke effecten hebben maar iemands geest kunnen aantasten waardoor het slachtoffer pijn krijgt of bewusteloos raakt, en ze kan mentale pijn teweegbrengen door slechts het gelaat van haar slachtoffer aan te raken. Emma kan telepathisch haar slachtoffers “kalmeren”, zodat zij, als ze bewusteloos zijn, dit blijven zolang Emma door blijft gaan met hen te “kalmeren”. Het is onbekend hoe effectief haar “kalmerende” gave is op slachtoffers die wakker zijn. Als gevolg van een voortdurende mutatie, kan Emma nu willekeurig haar huid en haar transformeren in een diamantharde vorm. In deze vorm is Emma bijna onvernietigbaar; behalve bij één kleine barst, als dit benut wordt, zorgt dit ervoor dat ze verbrijzelt. Terwijl ze in haar diamantvorm is, worden Emma’s telepathische krachten onderdrukt. Wapens en accessoires: Emma ontwierp een pistoolachtig instrument dat ze ooit gebruikte om van geest te wisselen met Storm voor een korte periode. Eerste optreden: Uncanny X-Men #129 Bedacht door: Chris Claremont & John Byrne Geschiedenis Emma Frost verscheen voor het eerst in de strips als de Witte Koningin van de Hellfire Club, een groep van rijke mutanten die de wereld wilden veroveren. Tijdens haar periode bij de Hellfire Club had ze zelf ook een school voor mutanten genaamd de Massachusetts Academy. Deze was een rivaal van Charles Xavier's “School for Gifted Youngsters”. Frost’s leerlingen van deze school stonden bekend als het superschurkenteam Hellions, en vochten geregeld met Xaviers studenten, de New Mutants. Een van Frosts leerlingen was Angelica Jones, alias Firestar, die ze probeerde op te leiden tot haar persoonlijke lijfwacht en huurmoordenaar. Jones ontdekte Emma’s ware plannen en keerde zich tegen haar. Toen de tijd reizende mutant Trevor Fitzroy de mutantenjagende robotten deSentinels losliet, weden Frost en haar Hellions een van hun eerste doelwitten. Bij de aanval belandde Frost in een coma, en vrijwel alle Hellions vonden de dood. Terwijl ze in coma lag werd Frost verzorgt op Xaviers academy. Toen ze bijkwam nam ze bezit van het lichaam van de mutant Iceman, en gebruikte zijn ijskrachten op een manier die hij zelf nooit voor mogelijk had gehouden. Ze gebruikte hem om te ontsnappen aan de X-Men. Maar toen ze ontdekte dat bijna al haar studenten dood waren, overtuigde Xavier haar om Icemans lichaam te verlaten. Frost werkte samen met de mutant Banshee (Sean Cassidy) om een groep jonge mutanten genaamd Generation X te begeleiden. Frost gaf deze mutanten les op haar eigen school, en langzaam won ze niet alleen hun vertrouwen, maar ook dat van de X-Men en zelfs dat van Firestar. Alles liep echter verkeerd toen Frost’s zus Adrienne Frost een bomaanslag pleegde op Emma’s school. Emma spoorde Adrienna op en doodde haar. Daarna trok ze zich terug van haar studenten, waardoor Generation X uit elkaar viel. Frost reisde naar Genosha en begon daar een nieuwe mutantenschool, totdat Genosha ook door Sentinels werd aangevallen. Frost overleefde de aanval omdat haar tweede mutatie, de gave om in diamand te veranderen, geactiveerd werd door Cassandra Nova. Ze sloot zich an bij de X-Men en werd een docent aan Xaviers school. Ze begon ook een relatie met de X-Men leider Cyclops, die op dat moment vervreemd raakte van zijn vriendin Jean Grey. Nadat Professor X zich terugtrok namen Emma en Cyclops de leiding over de school op zich. Emma werd hier tevens leider van een nieuw team van Hellions. In het verhaal X-Men: Phoenix - Endsong vochten de X-Men opnieuw tegen de Phoenix die Jean Grey weer tot leven had gebracht. In een poging de Phoenix Force te vangen bood Emma haar lichaam aan als nieuw gastlichaam. Ze kon de enorme kracht echter niet beheersen omdat ze geen Omega-level mutant was, en Jean nam de Phoenix Force weer over. Tijdens de House of M verhaallijn creëerde Scarlet Witch een alternatieve realiteit. In deze realiteit waren Emma en Cyclops getrouwd en hadden zelfs drie kinderen. Zij was samen met Wolverine een van de eersten die beseften dat dit niet de werkelijkheid was. Nadat Scarlet Witch duizenden mutanten machteloos maakte en daarmee het aantal studenten voor Xaviers school enorm deed krimpen, stelden Scott en Emma een team van studenten samen als de nieuwe X-Men. Overige: *Discuseer verder op het forum *Emma Frost op MDP *Emma Frost op Ocean X Niet te verwarren met: *White Queen (Adrienne Frost) *White Queen (Sat-Yr-9) (Earth-794) *White Queen (Paris Seville) *White Queen (Reeva Payge) Categorie:Karakters Categorie:Lid van de X-Men Categorie:Lid van de Hellfire Club Categorie:Lid van de Dark X-Men Categorie:Lid van de Cabal (Dark Illuminatie)